


Stupid love

by Gracekaren



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Pining, Realizations, Revelations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracekaren/pseuds/Gracekaren
Summary: A stupid bet between the new kids on the team helps Steve realize Danny’s impact on the team and in his life, now that his eyes have been open, what will happen to their friendship?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, just writing about a plot that wouldn’t leave my head, let me know if you would like a sequel to this, I was just tired of the show making light of Danny and giving him less importance, so I decided to make him a bit of a badass,  
> As usual,I own nothing except my plot and ideas, the rest is just for fun,  
> See y’all soon for a new story!  
> As usual, please read & review, but please be nice, as english isn’t my native language, but I am training to get better as I plan on writing more stories

It was quiet when Steve walked into the 5-0 headquarters, he had spent the morning in court, testifying for their latest case at the new prosecutors request, normally his partner would do this, but he was currently visiting his parents in New Jersey so Steve had to do it,   
As he quickly looked at his watch, he saw it was past 12pm, which explained the quiet, the rest of his team was certainly on their lunch break, he quickly did the maths in his head to calculate the time in Jersey, maybe he could try and call Danny,he had been gone for almost a week and he really missed his partner   
"STEVE, STEVEN,Come on buddy!"  
Danny's voice came from Tani's office at the other end of the headquarters, what was going on?

"Danny?Back already, babe?I thought you were flying back next weekend, what happened?" Steve was at the door in a few strides and quickly entered the room without knocking, scanning the room for his partner  
His smiling face turned into a frown when he realized the sound came from the screen on the far wall of the office, the rest of his team sitting in front of the tv with big popcorn buckets

"What's going on here, guys? What are you watching?"  
« Told you guys he would be back soon and he wouldn’t be happy” Lou smiled with an I told you so expression  
Jr looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, while Jerry looked deeply interested in his popcorn, looking everywhere but at him, only Tani had the balls to smirk, though a blush crept up her cheeks,  
“Well, see, boss, it all started when Jr here kept going on and on about your heroics in the field and how you were so strong and so amazing blah blah blah,  
“Oh really, thank you Jr” Steve smirked watching Jr, who blushed crimson instantly, man, he forgot how fun it was to make the new recruits squirm  
Tani continued: “So naturally I had to shut him up and I told him that while you were a great boss and commander, in many ways, Danny was the better detective and deserved more credit”  
Lou intervened “And of course this resulted in the kids fighting all week, so I asked Jerry to prepare us a few of your best moments, both of you and Danny, and now we’re rewiewing evidence to determine exactly which daddy is the best and the strongest,  
Not that I care but I just couldn’t stand listening to the kids bickering anymore”  
Steve shook his head,his team could be badasses when it came to being under fire and catching the worst criminals in the islands, but they also could act like stupid college students in a frat dorm  
“Ok, then who’s winning for now?”  
“We’re on a tie, after Lieutenant Williams flying into Korea to rescue you, and you flying into Colombia to rescue him, so we’re trying to break it now” Jr responded, looking at him before looking at Tani who smiled softly  
“Ok, then what are we waiting for, hit play and let’s find out who’s the strongest, a navy commander a Jersey cop” Steve said before taking a chair and sitting next to Jr, looking at the TV and stealing a handful of popcorn  
“Just one minute,boss” Tani said, fiddling with her phone for a few seconds, before putting it down and hitting play on the remote “Ok, here we go”  
“Steve, you son of a bitch, don’t you die on me now, you hear me?” Danny’s voice resonated in the room, and suddenly Steve found his eyes filling with tears hearing his partner’s desperate tone,  
Truth to be told, he had never looked into what happened that day, never requested the file or listened to the recordings, what use could it be for him, he’d been there, lost a liver, gained a new liver and nearly died, he didn’t need to know anything else,  
Oh but how wrong he had been, he clearly had missed out a few important details, like how this had also impacted his partner’s life  
Yeah, Steve had acted like a selfish prick, as Catherine had called him in one of their phone conversations during his convalescence  
Steve watched in horror at the screen, it was a news flash info showing the beach being cleared out, the plane coming closer and closer,before crashing on the beach, Danny’s discussion with the control tower resonated in the speakers, the guy asking Danny to land in the water, Danny refusing to do it, choosing to put the plane on the beach, to leave a chance to Steve to survive, at the risk of his own life, then Danny coming out of the plane, yelling at his team to come get Steve, that he was still alive, clutching his own ribs, walking with difficulty, but still yelling and fighting for his partner and best friend  
Damn, he never realized how brave Danny had been, of course he knew his partner always had his back but he knew that in that plane, while he was unconscious, Danny had been left fighting for both their lives, and yet he never hesitated, he chose the best option for Steve, never even giving a second thought for his own life, for his kids, for his family, he had been ready to put everything at risk for a little chance for Steve to be safe, damn that took some courage, the kind of bravery that even some of the best of the best seals wouldn’t have been capable of;  
Steve looked at his hands in shame, all the times he had made fun of Danny, ribbing him about his height, his moody grumpy attitude, damn, he’d even went as far as telling him his son would grow up to hate him like he did, just hours after Danny had saved his life twice, by landing the plane on the beach then by giving him a piece of a vital organ, his mom would have slapped him good, if he’d heard him being so ungrateful while growing up.  
“Here is Lara Hough, reporting live from Honolulu, Hawaii, where a reduced 5-0 team is currently in operation,  
Earlier in the day, Commander McGarrett, head of the 5-0 special force has been injured while undercover on a mission, which resulted in his team continuing the case without him, his second in command Lieutenant Williams, who earlier in the day landed the plane carrying the injured Commander, acting as head of the force for the rest of the case, even though he appears to be injured himself, if the way he is walking is any indication  
As you can hear,and see, the firefight seems to have now ended and the team is currently walking out with their prisonners, let’s see if we can talk to Lieutenant Williams or Lieutenant Kelly to get more informations”  
But before the reporter could even call out to the team, the camera panned to Danny, his face bloody and tired, still clutching at his ribs, talking on the phone, speaking a few words to Kono and Chin, before getting into the camaro and driving off like a racedriver  
“Well, it looks like the force team has received an important message and must move now, so we will try and catch up with them later, let’s wait for the head of the HPD Duke Lukela, to give us more details on this case”  
Steve didn’t wait for the end before he took the remote from Tani’s hands, switching off the TV  
“Ok, I get it, Danny wins this one, guys”Steve said, looking at the young ones,  
“I agree, sir, that was seriously badass” Jr added, looking like a kid meeting one of his superheros  
Steve nodded, his mind still couldn’t process how this small haole cop could be so jaw dropping amazing, he knew he’d made a great choice in picking Danny, the man was loyal, protective, sweet, a wonderful father, a great cop, his best friend but man, this was exceeding his craziest expectations,  
Danno was just awesome, as Charlie would say, and Steve could only nod, the kid was right about that, his partner was just awesome and he wondered how he could have been so lucky to draw his gun on him 9 years ago, yet so blind not to be grateful for his luck  
Yeah, making Danny his partner was clearly the best decision Steve had ever made, and suddenly he knew what he needed, what he’d needed all along, he had to go see him, he had to talk with Danny, and he couldn’t wait for the weekend, he had to go to him, maybe he could go home early today, pack a few things and call the base to see if he could get a flight on a navy plane, that way he wouldn’t have to wait for the next flight out of the island to the mainland,  
Maybe he could call the base now, see what he could do to go see Danny as soon as possible, maybe he could even see if the Governor could lend him his private plane, after all the team needed his second in command to work properly, maybe….  
“Boss?” Tani’s voice interrupted his thoughts, “Your plane leaves in an hour, I’ve saved you a seat, Lou will drive you to the airport, Jr will take care of Eddie until you both come home, and you already have a bag of clothes in the camaro’s truck, so off you go, go get your boy”  
Steve just smiled softly at her, standing up, kissing her on the cheek quickly, murmuring his thanks, before fleeing the office with Lou behind him, muttering something about idiots in love making him run, Jerry excused himself, with a boyish grin and an admirative smile directed at Tani  
Jr just looked at Tani with wide eyes “When did you get him a plane ticket?”  
“When he came into the room and took a seat to watch with us, remember I was on my phone for a few minutes? I was on the airlines website, booked him a seat then”  
“How did you know he would want to go to Jersey?”  
“Boys are so thick, seriously babe, you want to be a cop, you have to learn to observe things more closely, Steve ran in because he heard Danny’s voice, you’ve seen how they both are with each other, how close they are, they both are head over heels over each other but they were too stupid to admit it, so it was up to us to push them in the right direction, mission accomplished, tada!”  
Jr just shook his head “You are good, remind me never to doubt you again”  
Tani smiled proudly “And don’t you forget it, now forgive me I have to go call Kono and settle a little bet, oh and would you like to have dinner with me tonight, as a date I mean?”  
Jr blushed, before nodding his head and smiling at her “Good, then pick me up at 7pm?See ya later,Junior”Tani winked at him before exiting the room, her phone already on her ear “Yo Kono, guess what?You owe me 200$, yup I did it….”

Now alone in the room, Jr took a few minutes to look at the file Jerry had bought in with him, going through it quickly, he had to admit that while Steve McGarrett was clearly a model for Navy seals, if he wanted to make a career into 5-0, it was Danny Williams he should look to emulate, his track record and experience were unbeaten, he now understood why Steve had asked Danny to take Jr on the field, he knew everything about being a Navy Seal, but he had to learn how to be a cop, to be any good at this job. He clearly needed to apologize to Lieutenant Williams for the way he disregarded his career and importance in the team, his place as Second in command in the force was clearly well deserved.  
Shaking his head in amazement, Jr put the file back in the desk drawer, before making his way out of the HQ,  
Since there was no pressing case, Jr decided to leave early, he had to go to Steve’s house, pick up Eddie, maybe go for a swim or a run for a while to manage his anxiety, then get ready, he had a date tonight with the perfect lady.


	2. Run, boy, run!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Steve is racing to the airport, it’s time Lou has a serious discussion with the guy he came to count as one of his closest friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,  
> I’m back, I just couldn’t stop the story there, I already have the next chapter written and a plan for the following chapters,  
> I know, still no McDanno interaction in this chapter, but I wanna built it into a fun scene, so please tag along for the ride  
> So tell me if you would be interested in reading more of this story,   
> I also have a few stories plots running around in my mind, so stay tuned for those,  
> As always, I don’t own anything, and please comment & review, they are fuel for my mind to continue posting stories,  
> Have a wonderful day y’all!

Back in the camaro, Lou raced through the Honolulu highway on the route To the airport, smiling at his newfound passion for racedriving  
"Man, now I get why you never let your boy drive, this car is so smooth, I gotta get me one of these, the truck is all fine and good but my knees are killing me trying To climb up and down that thing, that is one real jewel you guys have there, plus I'm sure Renee would love To take a drive in one of these, maybe I could persuade her we need the same car with a nice weekend in the heights, a good picnic overlooking the ocean, wouldn't that be romantic?   
Lou looked at Steve for a response but the commander wasn't paying attention To his friend, too engrossed by whatever was on his Phone   
"Yo Steven, you know it's not polite To ignore people when they're speaking To you, what are you doing?"  
Steve finally looked up from his Phone, smiling at Lou "Sorry Man, I'm just preparing a big surprise for Danny's coming home"  
"Oh is he finally getting promoted to captain? Good cos he told me he's been waiting for that"  
Steve looked at him with a suprised expression "What? When did he tell you that? What did he say? I never knew he wanted it!"  
"Come on, Man, you know how this works, the Guy has two kids, of course he would want To be promoted, if only for the higher pay and the higher pension, but most of all he told me one of his dreams was To finish his career as a captain or chief of police,   
As for the when, he told me when we were at the last team barbecue at your place, for 4th july, remember? He told me he thinks that if he'd stayed back in Jersey, he would have made captain by now, but he didnt have regrets cos he had Gracie and Charlie and You"

"I guess I've been acting stupid huh?"  
Lou laughed "You can say that again, but love is blind right?It's not like you meant it in a bad way, you just refused to open your eyes about some things regarding Danny because if you did it would mean you have to look at other things, things that could risk your friendship, and it's one of the best things in your life, so you didnt dare touch it, and man I get it, I really do, cos this is scary stuff, risking for friendship for grown up love is frightening mate, I remember when I wanted to propose to Renee, man that was scary as heck!  
"WOW wow Why are you talking about proposing? I mean I love Danny but not like that! I mean of course I love spending time with him and the kids and we go out to eat every night almost and we spend our weekends together and I care about him and I adore the kids like they're my own and I consider him family, and I love being with him and bickering, he's my best friend and we are total opposites but we do completely work, and I love his ranting, it means that he takes cares of me, and oh shit I love him,   
Lou , I love Danny! I mean I'm in love with him!"  
"Really no kidding? Lou laughed in his face, Of course you're in love with Danny, probably for as long as we've known each other but its good that youre finally catching up!  
"Wait, does he know? Does he feel the same?  
"Steve, put your hand on your chest, do you feel that scar? The man gave you part of his liver, he couldnt have been more explicit, plus he told me before doing it that since you already had his heart, you could get the rest too, now stop asking yourself so many questions, we've already arrived, so run and go get your boy, man!  
"Thanks for everything man, you're a great friend!"  
"All in a days work,you're a pretty good friend too, now lets stop this frufru feelings display You run now, go catch your flight, declare your flame to your one true love and bring our man back as an honest man, ya feel me?"  
"Aye aye sir,I will, and thanks man!"Steve mock saluted as he closed the car door, before running into the terminal


	3. No mountains high enough, no sea or rivers wide enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is on his way to Danno, but first he has a few things to fix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all,   
> Here’s another update, yes it’s a filler but I wanted to set it up and have Steve make things right for his partner and Five-0  
> Next chapter I’ll post will have Danno and Steve’s reunion, so exciting!

Steve had never been a nervous flyer, with the Navy, he had flown under every conditions imaginable, not to say that there wasn't some barfing involved, of course, Danny joked that he was some kind of superhero, he even called him SuperSeal, a title Steve wore proudly, he even shed some tears when Charlie had started using it too

So when he finally got to his plane seat, a sweet smile and a soft "I'm flying to Jersey to tell my partner that I love him" to the lady at the airlines desk had won him a surbooking with a 1st class ticket for the first flight out to Los Angeles, he couldn't help but feel fidgety  
He made a quick reminder note on his phone to thank Tani with the biggest chocolate box from the finest bakery in town, she worked magic with the flight ticket, she really was proving to be a great addition to the team

He honestly couldn't tell if he was nervous because of his declaration he planned on making to Danny, because he couldn't wait to hug his partner, or because this would change everything in the first stable relationship he ever had in his life, but right now the reason didn't matter  
A plan, that's it, he needed a plan of action to calm his nerves down!   
Danny would probably get a laugh at how even his love life needed a military style action plan,but right now he knew what he had to do, and he had 6 hours to plan everything

He called the attendant over, a sweet mature lady who smiled softly at him when he shared his plan, and quickly brought him a notepad and a pen,   
With the pen in one hand and his phone in front of him, Steve went to work, he had a job to do and only a few hours to put everything in motion  
Operation Marry Danno was a go!

His first call was to the Governor, and after a few bargaining and a promise to star in the annual armed forces of the islands calendar for charity and the governor's ball, he finally obtained what he called to get,   
So his second call was to Duke, he needed the more experienced cop's opinion:  
"Hey Duke, I have a proposition for you..."


End file.
